Ce sera nous
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Haibara crée un nouveau médicament. Par inadvertance, Kazuha, Ran, Heiji et Shinichi le prennent et se retrouvent plongés dans le futur.
1. Citronnade et distraction

**Titre : Ce sera nous**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Haibara crée un nouveau médicament. Par inadvertance, Kazuha, Ran, Heiji et Shinichi le prennent et se retrouvent plongés dans le futur.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Citronnade et distraction**

* * *

La fillette expira doucement pour ne pas troubler sa concentration. Une pipette à la main, elle entreprit de la vider dans la capsule. Une fois cela fait, elle la referma, la posa délicatement sur son plan de travail et tituba jusqu'au canapé. Là, elle s'effondra, épuisée, mais heureuse.

* * *

La chaleur était étouffante. Shinichi, trempé de sueur, entra mollement chez lui. Il ne faisait pas aussi chaud quand il était encore petit ? Cette impression stupide le fit doucement sourire. Heiji qui le suivait de près haussa un sourcil.

"Eh bien, c'est la chaleur qui te fait divaguer, Kudo ?"

Il le taquinait, mains sur les hanches, et Shinichi comprit qu'il avait dû poser sa question à haute voix. Trop amorphe pour tenter de s'expliquer, il se laissa plutôt tomber sur le fauteuil. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Ran lui manquait. Il en était arrivé à cette évidence. Bien sûr, ils se voyaient souvent, tous les jours en fait, mais après avoir habité avec elle pendant plus d'un an, c'était trop peu. Parfois, il regrettait même d'avoir finalement triomphé de l'organisation des hommes en noir et retrouvé sa taille normale.

Comme un écho à ses pensées, Ran arriva à cet instant, suivie de Kazuha. Les deux jeunes femmes mourraient de chaud. Elles posèrent leur sac dans l'entrée et vinrent s'asseoir à leur tour.

"Je crois que je vais faire une citronnade bien fraîche, déclara le détective de l'Est en se levant.

\- Excellente idée, approuva Heiji, qui était assis à côté de Kazuha.

\- M'aide pas surtout", grogna Shinichi sous les rires des filles.

Effectivement, Heiji ne vint pas l'aider et alors qu'il terminait sa citronnade, une invité imprévue entra dans la cuisine.

"Ohayo, énonça Haibara de sa voix habituelle.

\- Bonjour Ai ! Que se passe-t-il ?"

Il était peu habitué aux soudaines visites d'Haibara. D'ailleurs, il trouvait même ça louche. Avec précaution, elle posa un mouchoir sur le plan de travail. Shinichi finit de verser la citronnade dans la carafe et regarda la petite pilule que renfermait le mouchoir.

"Oui... c'est quoi ? interrogea-t-il après un moment.

\- Ala ! Tu es détective, tu devrais deviner, se moqua la jeune fille.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi de ne pas deviner quelle idée saugrenue t'est encore passée par la tête.

\- Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas trop sûre du résultat, mais ça va être révolutionnaire."

Shinichi lui lança un regard sceptique et retourna à sa boisson.

"Au fait, je suis venue pour que tu me rendes le livre que tu m'as emprunté sur la physique quantique.

\- Ah oui, je ne l'ai pas fini, mais je crois que je vais m'y mettre par étapes. Il est dans le bureau, suis-moi."

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et c'est à cet instant qu'Heiji se leva. Il était parvenu à se motiver, mais soupira de dépit en les voyant revenir.

"Et la citronnade ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Sers-toi, il ne manque plus qu'un peu de sucre, fais à ton goût", fit Shinichi avant de disparaitre.

Heiji râla pour la forme et entra dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le placard du bas, cherchant le sucre. Après trois bonnes minutes, il en conclut que le sucre ne devait pas se trouver là. Il continua ses recherches avec le placard du haut, pestant contre son soi-disant meilleur ami. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et, joyeux, le sortit vivement du placard. Évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva et une volée de sucre se déversa sur le plan de travail. Heiji marmonna pour lui même et, constatant la propreté de l'endroit, décréta que ça suffirait. Il enleva le mouchoir plein de sucre et le posa sur la table juste derrière. D'une main, il rassembla tout le sucre et le versa dans la carafe comme il put. Le peu qu'il restait, il le nettoya avec une éponge. Fier de lui, il remua la citronnade et rejoignit les autres.

"Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en posant la carafe sur la table basse.

\- Génial !" souffla Kazuha qui n'en pouvait plus.

Elle remplit cinq verres, vidant la carafe, et Shinichi revint à ce moment. Il s'assit dans le canapé, attrapa son verre de citronnade et le but d'une traite. De son côté, Haibara, son livre à la main, retourna dans la cuisine pour prendre sa précieuse pilule. Ran, tout aussi assoiffée, imita son ami d'enfance et en un instant, quatre des cinq verres furent vides.

"Shinichi ! appela Haibara, inquiète. C'est bizarre, je ne trouve plus ma pilule ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle sortit de la cuisine et constata avec effarement que tous les quatre dormaient comme des bébés. La jeune fille s'approcha de son verre et le renifla.

"Je ne vais peut-être pas la boire moi, cette citronnade", murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

* * *

 **Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai déjà les chapitres suivants de prêts, j'attends juste votre avis. Ça vaut la peine que je continue ? Dans le chapitre suivant, nous aurons une scène du futur Kazuha/Heiji. Bises à vous !**


	2. Futur et conséquences

**Titre : Ce sera nous**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Haibara crée un nouveau médicament. Par inadvertance, Kazuha, Ran, Heiji et Shinichi le prennent et se retrouvent plongés dans le futur.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Bonjour ! Merci pour les 2 reviews que j'ai eu (sur 40 vues c'est un peu dommage, mais bon on finit pas s'y habituer). Je poste donc la suite pour les deux personnes ayant laissé une review, encore merci à elles.**

 **EmYasmina : merci pour ta review. Eh oui, Heiji est un cas XD Je trouvais que ce rôle lui allait particulièrement bien :D**

* * *

 **Futur et conséquences**

* * *

"Où sommes-nous ? questionna Ran en se levant.

\- Bonne question, répondit Heiji, toujours assis.

\- On n'était pas dans le salon en train de boire une citronnade ? interrogea Kazuha, encore étourdie.

\- Si... minute, souffla Shinichi. Hattori ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu n'as mis que du sucre dans la citronnade ?" demanda Shinichi, craignant le pire.

Une idée, une petite idée, toute petite hypothèse sur le bouleversement de situation qui venait de se produire, lui effleura l'esprit. Dans le noir complet qui les entourait, chacun sentit la tension monter d'un cran.

"Euh oui, répondit l'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas pris la pilule qui se trouvait dans le mouchoir ?"

Heiji déglutit, mal à l'aise.

"Le mouchoir tu dis ? Hum... Je n'ai pas vu de pilule dedans et...

\- Hattori ! s'écria Shinichi.

\- Bon d'accord ! J'ai renversé du sucre sur le plan de travail, et j'ai secoué le mouchoir au dessus pour l'en débarrasser. Il était propre et... je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une pilule dedans."

Trois soupirs se firent entendre et Ran poussa un petit cri.

"De la lumière !"

En effet, une lumière jaune brillait dans le noir. Kazuha parvint à attraper son bras.

"Attends, Ran-chan. On dit qu'il ne faut pas aller vers la lumière."

Les deux filles s'immobilisèrent avec inquiétude.

"Eh bien je vais me sacrifier", décréta Heiji en se mettant en marche.

Shinichi le rejoignit et les filles les suivirent de plus loin.

"Et tu sais quel était le but de ce médoc' ? interrogea Heiji l'air de rien.

\- Aucune idée", souffla Shinichi.

Plus ils avançaient et plus la lumière se faisait forte. Bientôt, elle les engloba complètement et ils se rapprochèrent des filles. Enfin, ils rouvrirent les yeux et découvrirent un splendide jardin typiquement japonais. Un silence et un calme étonnant régnaient dans ce lieu. Les oiseaux pépiaient et le vent soufflait doucement, mais rien d'autre ne venait troubler cette sérénité.

Lentement, ils se remirent de leur émotion et se dirigèrent vers la maison. C'était une imposante demeure dans le style japonais. Kazuha s'arrêta soudainement avec un sourire.

"Elle est magnifique", s'exclama-t-elle, enchantée.

Ran approuva et elles s'extasièrent. Devant, Heiji palissait à vue d'oeil.

"Hey Kudo ? appela-t-il. Je t'ai parlé de la maison que j'ai repéré dans les journaux et qui me plaisait ?

\- Oui", confirma son ami.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

"Non... souffla Shinichi. Mais tu m'avais dit qu'elle devait être rénovée et que le jardin était en friche.

\- Eh bien oui, mais je te jure, je l'ai visité et c'est celle là. C'est sûr.

\- Mais alors... murmura Shinichi.

\- Mais alors quoi, lâcha Heiji, on est tombé dans un autre espace temps, il existe une maison jumelle à celle-ci. Ah moins, qu'on est fait un bond dans le futur, se moqua-t-il avec nervosité.

\- J'envisage la première et la troisième hypothèse, déclara calmement Shinichi en réfléchissant.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'écria Heiji, attirant l'attention des filles. Je veux dire, vraiment ? Kudo ?

\- On parle d'Haibara, éluda le détective, celle qui a fabriqué un poison qui m'a fait rajeunir de dix ans."

Heiji considéra avec attention sa dernière remarque.

"Et alors, laquelle est la plus plausible ? questionna-t-il après un moment.

\- Je ne sais pas, il existe beaucoup d'autres hypothèses, mais..."

Il s'interrompit et arrêta de marcher.

"Le mieux à faire, c'est encore d'aller voir", déclara-t-il avec grande curiosité.

Heiji approuva et ils gagnèrent l'entrée de la maison. Ils sonnèrent un moment, mais bizarrement, aucun son ne sortit de la sonnette. Finalement, ils entrèrent et enlevèrent leur chaussure, constatant que pas mal de chaussons se trouvaient à leur disposition.

"Vous êtes sûrs qu'on a le droit d'entrer ? souffla Kazuha, impressionnée.

\- Eh bien, on va demander", fit Shinichi, décidé.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le sombre couloir, appelèrent et Heiji finit par ouvrir la porte de la cuisine, connaissant déjà les lieux.

"Personne", lâcha-t-il en refermant.

Kazuha et Ran qui avaient retenu leur souffle inconsciemment expirèrent d'un seul coup. Shinichi se dirigea vers une porte plus à gauche dans le couloir et l'ouvrit.

"Bonjour ?" fit-il, ce qui intrigua les autres.

Ils le rejoignirent et s'immobilisèrent au seuil de la pièce. Là, une jeune femme aux cheveux noués en une longue tresse sur le côté, vêtue d'une robe blanche et d'un gilet, lisait attentivement une feuille posée sur la table basse. Agenouillée, elle était concentrée et notait parfois quelques petites remarques sur la copie.

Elle mâchouilla son stylo, les ignorant totalement et Heiji s'apprêtait à parler quand elle saisit la copie et la mit sur un tas, poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Elle rejeta sa tresse en arrière et leva la tête par la même occasion. Elle étira ses bras au dessus d'elle et se tortilla un peu, soupirant de délassement. Tout aussi naturellement et sans les regarder, elle ôta son gilet, dévoilant sa petite robe ceinturée à la taille et évasée ensuite jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

Pétrifiés, les quatre autres observèrent Kazuha, puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, agir à sa guise. C'était bien Kazuha, il n'y avait aucun doute, pourtant quelque chose était différent. Il y avait un petit truc qui ne collait pas. Enfin, la Kazuha du présent s'avança vers son homologue.

"Je crois qu'elle ne nous voit pas et aussi qu'elle... enfin... nous n'avons pas le même âge", dévoila-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

Shinichi approuva. Ran restait stupéfaite et Heiji également, hypnotisé par la Kazuha du futur. Celle-ci se leva et regarda l'horloge, s'étirant à nouveau ce qui fit remonter un peu plus sa robe. Heiji ne se reprit que lorsqu'elle le frôla, quittant la pièce. Il la suivit du regard, remarquant son agréable déhanchement effectué d'un pas aérien.

"On la suit ? murmura Ran alors qu'elle entrait dans une pièce.

\- Quand Heiji aura fini de baver", grogna Kazuha.

Le détective sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et se tourna vers son amie d'enfance.

"Tu disais ? questionna-t-il.

\- Non, rien", souffla-t-elle, tandis que les deux autres riaient nerveusement.

Ils remontèrent le couloir et constatèrent qu'elle était entrée dans un vaste salon.

"Ouah ! s'écria Heiji. Je l'ai bien aménagé.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est toi qui l'a aménagé? répliqua aussitôt Kazuha, mains sur les hanches.

\- Idiote, j'ai visité cette maison il n'y pas si longtemps pour ma future agence de détective. Je suis en train d'y réfléchir. Enfin... je l'ai prise d'après ce que je vois et elle n'est pas mal comme ça, sourit-il, content de son futur achat.

\- Oh !" s'écria Ran, une main devant sa bouche.

Elle avait passé sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte menant à la pièce contiguë à celle-ci.

"Le bureau", dévoila Heiji en la rejoignant, pressé de voir ce que ça donnait.

Cependant, comme Ran, il s'arrêta bien vite et ne regarda pas la pièce. Un shōji était ouvert, laissant un vent léger entrait ainsi qu'une douce lumière se répandre dans la pièce. Tout de suite sur la gauche, un canapé beige et gris prenait un bon pan de mur, sur l'autre s'étalait la bibliothèque. La Kazuha du futur était accroupie devant le-dit canapé et caressait avec tendresse les cheveux d'un homme endormi. Aussitôt, ils surent qu'il s'agissait du Heiji du futur.

Celui-ci remua.

"Hey, appela Kazuha d'une voix douce. Il est 13 heures, tu ne dormiras jamais cette nuit, si tu ne te lèves pas.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a coursé un criminel dans les rues d'Osaka à cinq heures du matin après une nuit d'enquête, marmonna-t-il.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu. Effectivement, à ce moment-là, j'étais toute seule dans mon grand lit froid.

\- Et ton amant que faisait-il ?" ironisa Heiji en se levant.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune femme avec amusement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il s'étira et rejoignit son bureau, prenant un dossier entre ses mains.

"Bof, répondit-elle. Ce type est insupportable ou marié à ses enquêtes, je ne sais pas.

\- Pas de chance, Kazuha", sourit son ami en s'asseyant sur le bureau, complétant distraitement une feuille.

Il fronça les sourcils et leva son stylo. Elle vint le rejoindre et se pencha par dessus son épaule. La jeune femme prit un stylo et la feuille en question. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et la compléta avec attention.

Heiji ne bougea pas et garda son regard fixé sur elle tandis que les quatre autres ne comprenaient rien à la situation.

"Ici ? demanda-t-elle après un moment, lui montrant une ligne.

\- Ah oui", marmonna-t-il en remplissant la ligne du dessous.

Elle approuva et continua. Puis quand elle eut fini, elle posa son stylo avec détermination et s'installa plus confortablement.

"En tout cas, déclara-t-elle, j'aimerais beaucoup ne plus être continuellement seule dans mon lit. Sinon, il y a quelques personnes qui seraient ravis de venir me réchauffer", sourit-elle après s'être levée.

Elle passa derrière le bureau et sentit Heiji la suivre. Une main agrippa la sienne et la força à se retourner. Soudain, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le bureau, Heiji tout contre elle. Les espions piquèrent un fard simultanément. Cependant, la situation avait l'air de bien plaire aux Heiji et Kazuha du futur.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire", susurra Heiji en se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres.

Kazuha frissonna et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses mains derrière son cou. Elle colla sa poitrine contre le torse du jeune homme et ils s'embrassèrent lentement. Tous virent clairement la main d'Heiji se poser sur sa cuisse et remonter, passant sous la robe. Bientôt, il la souleva et l'assit sur le bureau, se plaçant entre ses jambes.

"Stop !" hurla alors Kazuha, les joues rougies, en se retournant brusquement.

La scène se fit floue et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le noir complet. Un silence pesant s'installa et Shinichi se fit violence pour le briser.

"Hum, fit-il après un moment. Je pense qu'on a vu un futur possible.

\- Oui, approuva Ran. On va peut-être retourner chez nous, à présent ?

\- Je ne crois pas, déclara Heiji qui venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Shinichi.

\- Les médocs' d'Haibara durent plus longtemps que ça et d'après ma montre, seulement un quart d'heure est passé.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? questionna Kazuha, intriguée qu'il puisse lire l'heure sur sa montre dans le noir.

\- Les chiffres sont fluorescents", dévoila-t-il lui montrant.

Elle opina et contrairement à la première fois, une lumière blanche les entoura brusquement.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Toujours aussi bien ? La scène suivante est purement Kazuha et assez courte. Elle sera postée demain normalement. Bises à tous !**


	3. Rêve d'adolescente et réalisation

**Titre : Ce sera nous**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Haibara crée un nouveau médicament. Par inadvertance, Kazuha, Ran, Heiji et Shinichi le prennent et se retrouvent plongés dans le futur.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas :D**

 **EmYasmina : Merci pour ta review ! Ça me réchauffe le cœur. La suite ne viendra peut-être pas demain, je suis prise toute la journée donc peu de temps pour écrire. Merci d'être là pour me soutenir, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Moi aussi j'adore ce chapitre, du coup, j'ai un peu peur de ce que tu vas penser de celui-ci. Il est beaucoup plus court et soft disons. Les autres seront mieux, promis ^^**

* * *

 **Rêve d'adolescente et réalisation**

* * *

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils constatèrent de suite qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle de classe. Assis à une petite table basse, un petit garçon se tenait penché sur une feuille, apparemment très appliqué.

"Yuki ?" appela alors une voix douce et agréable que chacun reconnut.

Le petit garçon resta concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme entra, habillée d'une longue robe à fleurs. Elle était ceinturée à la taille et en guise de coiffure, une tresse se trouvait élégamment posée sur son épaule.

"Ah, Yuki. Tu ne viens pas jouer avec les autres ?

\- Hattori-sensei ?" fit le petit garçon en levant la tête de son travail.

Un sourire illumina son visage et il bondit sur ses pieds. Sa feuille à la main, il l'amena devant Kazuha, qui s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

"Regardez, c'est bien ? interrogea Yuki, peu sûr de lui.

\- Olala, mais tu t'es beaucoup amélioré, souffla Kazuha avec un air surpris et fière. Je pense que tu devrais laisser ça sécher et en profiter pour faire une pause ?"

Le petit garçon opina, reposa sa feuille à sa table et fila dans la cour. Kazuha le regarda faire en souriant, observa une nouvelle fois la ligne d'écriture de Yuki et posa inconsciemment une main sur son ventre. Elle sortit de la salle et l'image devint floue à nouveau.

"Ouah, murmura Kazuha, stupéfaite. Je vais être maîtresse d'école, je veux dire, je vais y arriver.

\- Bien sûr, Aho, répondit Heiji.

\- Rohh, ça va", rétorqua Kazuha, les bras croisés.

Depuis un moment déjà, c'était une envie qui s'était lentement, mais fermement insinuée dans son esprit. Être maîtresse d'école n'était pour beaucoup qu'un métier comme un autre. Cependant, d'après elle, c'était bien plus que ça. Les premières années d'une vie étaient les plus importantes. C'était les bases, les premiers chagrins, les premières joies. Les enfants étaient si innocents et avaient tellement à apprendre. Elle donnait déjà des cours à des élèves de primaires en difficulté dans son quartier et c'est ce qui lui avait donné envie de devenir maîtresse d'école.

Alors que le noir était installé depuis un bon moment, une question vint à l'esprit de Kazuha,

"Pourquoi suis-je un des protagonistes récurrents des scènes que nous voyons ?

\- Peut-être que tu as bu la citronnade en première ? Je ne sais pas", hasarda Heiji, une main sur son menton.

Shinichi jugea l'hypothèse de Heiji comme étant la plus plausible et approuva. Néanmoins, un détail d'importance lui revint en mémoire.

"Non, je suis le premier à avoir bu mon verre, Ran ensuite et puis vous deux. Ce n'est donc pas par ordre chronologique.

\- Il n'y a peut-être pas de logique", proposa Ran d'une toute petite voix.

Les garçons soupirent de concert, c'était également une hypothèse plausible.

"Et Haibara ? Elle n'a pas bu son verre, c'est sûr, s'interrogea Heiji, mais que peut-elle faire ?

\- Oui, et je ne sais pas si nous avons disparu ou si nos corps sont toujours là-bas, mais elle ne boira pas son verre de toute façon.

\- Elle cherche peut-être un antidote ?" fit Kazuha alors qu'au loin, un point lumineux se formait.

Oubliant leur conversation, tous se tournèrent vers la lumière et d'un commun accord, ils se mirent en marche.

* * *

 **Voici pour ce nouveau chapitre. Laissez moi vos avis. Le suivant devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine, mais pas demain, désolée, question de timing. Bises à tous !**


	4. Commissariat et bonne nouvelle

**Titre : Ce sera nous**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Haibara crée un nouveau médicament. Par inadvertance, Kazuha, Ran, Heiji et Shinichi le prennent et se retrouvent plongés dans le futur.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

 **EmYasmina : merci pour ta review. Et oui, je m'en doutais un peu. Je trouve aussi que ce rôle lui va à merveille. J'ai un peu plus de mal avec le métier de Ran je l'avoue. Pour Haibara, on ne va pas la revoir avant un moment ^^ et promis, le chapitre suivant sera mieux. Merci encore :)**

* * *

 **Commissariat et bonne nouvelle**

* * *

Le commissariat n'était que peu fréquenté en ce dimanche matin. En effet, en plein mois de juillet, beaucoup étaient partis en vacances, en priorité ceux ayant des familles. Pourtant, Miwako Sato était bien là, assise à son bureau avec à quelques mètres d'elle, un petit bout de un an. Debout dans son parc, il sautillait sur place apparement heureux de passer son dimanche au commissariat. En raison du peu d'enquêtes, et de la qualité exceptionnelle de la situation, Megure avait donné son accord. C'était ainsi que Shotaro s'était retrouvé dans son parc mobile à regarder sa maman remplir des rapport. C'est également face à cette vision que tombèrent nos quatre amis. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient aux côtés de Shotaro. Le bébé les regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus et amusé, sautilla un peu plus en riant.

Miwako se tourna alors vers lui avec un sourire. Elle se leva sous le regard ébahi des voyageurs temporels et prit tendrement son fils dans ses bras.

"Eh bien, souffla-t-elle, on a mérité un pause, tu ne crois pas ? Allez, on va voir papa."

L'inspectrice sortit de l'open space.

"Je pensais qu'on devait forcément être dans les visions ? hasarda Kazuha.

\- Et nous ne sommes plus à Osaka, mais à Tokyo, compléta Ran.

\- Allons y, on verra bien ce qui va se passer", ajouta la première.

Ran approuva et elles suivirent Miwako. Toutes deux souriaient, charmées par la scène qu'elle venait de voir. Déconcertés, ils restèrent un moment immobiles et pensifs avant de les rejoindre. Visiblement, la situation était assez inhabituel, vu que le peu de personnes qu'ils croisaient regardaient Sato avec curiosité et intérêt pour certaines. Yumi dont le ventre était bien arrondi s'extasia devant le petit être pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Ce fut Takagi qui les sauva. Tout sourire, il posa une main dans le dos de sa femme et s'excusa auprès de Yumi.

"Tu nous pardonnes, mais je voudrais profiter de ma famille le temps de ma pause."

Yumi leva les yeux au ciel et passa son chemin.

"N'en profitez pas pour nous en faire un autre", lança-t-elle avec sa repartie habituelle.

Le couple rougit violemment et Miwako allait répliquer, mais se retint au dernier moment en voyant Wataru lui faire signe de ne rien dire. Ils gagnèrent la salle de pause et y trouvèrent Shinichi, endormi sur le canapé. Non loin, Shiratori buvait un café, les yeux cernés.

"La nuit a été longue", justifia ce dernier qui avait également participé à l'enquête.

Shinichi bailla à cet instant et se redressa difficilement.

"Oh, mince, je pensais être chez moi.

\- Je te comprends, les bras de Ran doivent être plus confortables que ce vieux canapé, rit Shiratori en lui préparant un café.

Shinichi lui lança un regard de fausses réprimandes et Shotaro s'exprima à cet instant. Le bébé éclata de rire et tendit ses petits bras vers le jeune homme. Shinichi se frotta la tête en se levant et Miwako lui confia son fils.

"Eh bien, j'en connais un qui est en forme, sourit le détective.

\- Ran passe le chercher tout à l'heure, informa Sato.

Son visage s'illumina à ces mots. La porte de la salle de pause s'ouvrit pour laisser paraître l'inspecteur Chiba et le commissaire Megure.

"Oh, mais il y a une réunion ici", déclara le premier.

Il s'avança vers le bébé et demanda à Miwako s'il pouvait le prendre. Elle approuva vivement et Shotaro se retrouva dans les bras du commissaire avec une drôle de tête. Finalement il préféra tendre les bras vers son papa, faisant rire les personnes présentes. Shinichi remercia Shiratori pour le café et se rassit dans le canapé. Même Shinichi, Heiji, Kazuha et Ran du passé rirent avec eux. Megure donna le bébé à Takagi en soupirant.

"Quelle ambiance, fit Yumi en entrant à son tour. Shinichi, il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche", ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, laissant peu d'hypothèses sur l'identité du quelqu'un en question.

Le détective posa son café et s'apprêtait à sortir, s'excusant d'avance, lorsqu'il tomba sur Ran. Elle lui sourit avant de tendrement déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Bonjour Ran-chan", lança Miwako tandis que la jeune femme entrait.

Chacun la salua et Shinichi referma la porte, ne quittant pas Ran des yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait Shotaro dans ses bras.

\- Je te retourne la question."

Il avait son air sérieux qu'il prenait lors des enquêtes, ce qui inquiéta le reste des personnes présentes. Ran le fixa un moment surprise et baissa la tête en continuant de sourire. Elle s'avança vers lui lentement et sortit un sac de son dos au dernier moment. Il sursauta et haussa un sourcil.

"Ton bento, déclara la jeune femme. Au fait, tu as encore les marques des plis du canapé sur le visage. Tu devrais rentrer dormir à la main."

Elle se tourna vers Miwako et celle-ci acquiesça en la rejoignant, prenant Shotaro. Elles sortirent récupérer les affaires du bébé, laissant un Shinichi pensif appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il leva la tête vers Takagi, Megure, Shiratori et Yumi, les interrogeant du regard.

"Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle était... différente en arrivant ici ?

\- Pas spécialement, souffla Yumi en y réfléchissant.

\- Je trouve aussi, déclara le Shinichi du passé, lui aussi en pleine réflection.

\- Oui, je... enfin, ça doit être parce que nous sommes dans le futur, ajouta la Ran du passé qui trouvait également que son soi du futur avait agi étrangement.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous gêne, fit Heiji en sortant de la pièce. Mais si vous voulez en avoir le cœur net, suivons les."

Les trois autres s'empressèrent de les rejoindre. Ils les trouvèrent dans la salle où ils étaient arrivés, en pleine extase devant Shotaro.

"Il ne va pas tarder à marcher !" s'exclama Ran qui tenait les deux mains de Shotaro, l'aidant à faire quelques pas.

L'enthousiasme de la jeune femme fit rire Miwako. Elle ferma le sac et le posa sur son bureau. Le parc pour bébé était déjà replié et curieuse, elle se tourna vers Ran, appuyée contre son bureau.

"Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

\- Et pourquoi il y aurait forcément quelque chose, répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- Je fais confiance à Shinichi-kun pour repérer ce genre de choses."

Ran soupira.

"Si je ne peux même plus faire de surprise."

Shotaro approuva en gazouillant, sautillant maladroitement.

"Je sais !" s'écria alors Shinichi en déboulant dans la pièce.

Le bébé se mît à pleurer, surpris comme toutes les personnes présentes.

"Shinichi ! réprimanda Ran en le câlinant.

\- Tes parents se sont remis ensemble !" affirma le jeune homme en prenant Shotaro.

Il commença une série de va-et-vient dans la pièce, expliquant la logique de ses déductions tandis que le bébé arrêtait de pleurer pour le regarder faire, les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu m'as dit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous hier soir, hors c'était également le cas la semaine dernier. Pourtant au cours de l'année passée, ils n'avaient eu que trois rendez-vous espacés de plusieurs mois chacun. Donc soit ils se mettaient au point pour le divorce, ce dont je doute vu ton sourire, soit ils sont à nouveau ensemble."

Il regardait Ran attentant le verdict.

"Désolé pour mon temps de réaction, j'étais un peu pris dans les enquêtes en ce moment."

Ran mît une main devant sa bouche pouffant doucement.

"L'autre preuve, ajouta Shinichi. C'est que tu as à peine pu dormir de la nuit tellement tu étais heureuse. Je le vois à tes cernes, ce sont ceux que tu as quand tu passes une nuit blanche. Cela expliqua également pourquoi tu es là aussitôt. Je paris même que tu n'as pas pris le temps de déjeuner et..."

Il se fit brusquement couper par des lèvres taquines. Elle l'embrassa chastement et en profita pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Shotaro.

"Alors, Monsieur le détective en herbe, rentrez vous à la maison avec moi fêter dignement cette nouvelle ? proposa Ran, mutine.

\- J'ai fini mon rapport, donc je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche."

Ran sourit un peu plus, heureuse et se tourna vers Sato.

"Tu pourras m'envoyer un double du rapport, Miwako-chan ?

\- Bien sûr, et je passe chercher Shotaro ce soir, ça vous va ?

Le couple acquiesça et Shinichi prit les sacs du bébé, y glissant son bento inutile à présent. Ils sortirent, souhaitant une bonne journée à Sato. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient leur main se frôlant dans le couloir, la vision se fit plus floue et le noir vint progressivement remplacer les lumières blafardes du commissariat.

"C'était particulièrement long cette fois-ci, émit Kazuha après un instant de silence.

\- Oui, approuva Heiji. Plus le temps passe et plus les effets de ce médicaments sont incompréhensibles."

C'est à ce moment là que Ran explosa de joie. Personne ne le vit, mais elle savait que Shinichi était sur sa droite et trop heureuse, saisit sa main dans la sienne.

"Mes parents vont se remettre ensemble ! Mes parents vont se remettre ensemble !

\- Attends Ran, on ne sait pas si ces visions vont se réaliser ou non, coupa Shinichi en la prenant par les épaules.

Ran se fit silencieuse, consciente qu'il avait peut-être raison.

"C'est vrai, mais ça me donne des raisons d'espérer que je n'avais plus", souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Shinichi allait répliquer quand Kazuha poussa une exclamation.

"Il y a un problème !

\- Oui, nous avons plusieurs lumières cette fois-ci, compléta Heiji.

\- Comment ça ? fit Shinichi en rapprochant Ran de lui.

\- Il faut se séparer ? hasarda Ran.

\- Je crois oui.

Kazuha qui était d'accord avec Heiji prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et avança vers la lumière la plus proche.

"Attendez !" cria le détective de l'est.

Il était trop tard cependant. Les deux autres avaient déjà été engloutis par la lumière. Ran le tira vers l'autre source de lumière, ne lâchant pas sa main.

"Allons y Shinichi."

Il n'eut d'autres choix que de la suivre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparaissaient dans une auréole de lumière.

* * *

 **Enfin, je publie le quatrième chapitre. Excusez moi pour l'attente. Les choses se corsent avec la division du groupe en deux. Nous aurons donc deux scènes dans le prochain chapitre. Bisous à tous !**


	5. Confusion et intimité

**Titre : Ce sera nous**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Haibara crée un nouveau médicament. Par inadvertance, Kazuha, Ran, Heiji et Shinichi le prennent et se retrouvent plongés dans le futur.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

 **EmYasmina : Merci pour ta review. Trop mignon, je réponds à RanxShin59 et le docteur Watson par messages privés. Ça leur évite d'attendre le prochain chapitre. Toi je ne peux pas puisque tu n'es pas inscrite. C'est adorable de s'inquiéter pour eux. ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon, oui j'avais envie de parler un peu de Takagi et de Sato donc voilà, je me suis fait plaisir. Je prie aussi pour qu'un jour les parents de Ran se remettent ensemble. Ça arrivera, j'en suis sûre. Merci encore de suivre ma fanfiction ^^ bisous et au prochain chapitre !**

* * *

 **Confusion et intimité**

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil passaient à travers les shōjis, laissant voir les deux futons collés au milieu de la pièce. Kazuha se tourna vers Heiji ne reconnaissant pas cet endroit. Lui semblait un peu plus au courant puisqu'il blêmit en regardant la forme humaine remuer doucement. Une jeune femme se trouvait endormie sur un des futons, emmêlée dans un drap blanc. L'autre futon était vide et elle le remarqua, tapotant le lit du bout de ses doigts. Elle se mît sur le dos, posant une main sur son front. Ils reconnurent alors Kazuha. Vêtue d'une ample veste japonaise ne lui appartenant certainement, elle s'étira toujours allongée. Ils remarquèrent alors que la veste était entrouverte ce qui leur permettaient de deviner la rondeur de sa poitrine laiteuse. Le drap recouvrait la moitié de son ventre et lascivement, elle repoussa ses cheveux détachés en arrière. La porte de la chambre coulissa à cet instant, laissant entrer le Heiji du futur. Torse nu, habillé d'un hakama en bas, une serviette sur les épaules, il sortait visiblement de la douche.

"Bonjour toi", susurra-t-il en s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

Il lui souriait et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-il après un petit moment, alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, une main sur son front.

Kazuha opina d'un hochement de tête et alors qu'Heiji se redressait, elle le rattrapa par un pan de son hakama. Elle enleva sa main et lui sourit faiblement.

"Tu m'emmènes aux toilettes ?"

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il se mît à genoux devant elle. Il referma sa veste pour l'habiller un peu plus. Avec délicatesse, le détective passa une main derrière ses épaules, une autre au niveau de ses genoux. Il se releva, la jeune femme dans les bras, et se retourna pour sortir de la chambre. Stupéfaits, les deux autres étaient restés muets. Ils ne comprenaient pas, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Heiji se mette à raisonner comme le détective qu'il était. Il sortit de la pièce à son tour et fila dans la cuisine. Là, il feuilleta le calendrier accroché au mur. Puis il repartit en direction de la salle de bain. Kazuha qui ne connaissait pas les lieux, le suivait de près, de peur de la perdre. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs et parut satisfait.

"Alors ? questionna son amie qui n'avait jusque là pas dit un seul mot.

\- Tu es enceinte."

Kazuha crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer à cette remarque.

"Quoi ?! Toi... moi...

\- Ta tenue ne laissait pas trop de doute quand à notre relation", coupa Heiji, logique.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain, la laissant là. Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'appuya contre le premier meuble, plein de sentiments mélangés. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était heureux ou non. D'accord, la vision de Kazuha ainsi lui avait plus que plu pour rester poli, mais elle qu'en avait-elle pensé ? Cela avait pu lui faire peur. De plus, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis la prise de ce médicament. D'autre part, tout cela ne pouvait être que des affabulations de leur esprits. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Kazuha était restée dans la salle de bain, perdue également. Assise sur le bord de la baignoire, elle s'accorda le droit et même le devoir de couper son flux de pensées pendant dix secondes. Ce fut son maximum. Juste après, son visage devint écarlate et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais qu'allait-il penser d'elle ?! Ainsi vêtue, totalement offerte. Et pourquoi lui avoir demandé de la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain ?

Heureusement, la réponse à cette question lui vint rapidement. Elle devait être malade en position assise ou debout. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait bien veillé à rester allongée.

Si elle connaissait parfaitement ses sentiments pour Heiji, qu'en était-il de lui ?

Son esprit se torturait toujours quand Heiji l'appela. Son ton laissait deviner la panique qui s'était emparé de lui. En effet, lorsque la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'il faisait noir et qu'elle n'était plus dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Shinichi ne quitta pas la main de Ran. Étant passé devant, il fut le premier à découvrir le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il s'agissait d'une vieille maison traditionnelle apparemment en cours de rénovation. Au milieu de la pièce, Ran était debout sur une chaise et tentait dans un équilibre précaire de viser une ampoule. Il s'approcha, mais savait par avance qu'avec l'état fantasmagorique qui était le sien, il ne pourrait pas la rattraper. Bien sûr, elle perdit l'équilibre et allait tomber quand le Shinichi du futur arriva. Il la retint dans ses bras et la posa au sol avec un soupir.

"Je t'ai dit que la chaise ne tenait pas bien.

\- Oui, mais j'ai réussi quand même. C'est fou que tu sois toujours là pour me sauver tout de même."

Il haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire.

"Je dois avec un sixième sens. Au fait, d'après l'odeur, ton plat risque d'être trop cuit."

Ran poussa une exclamation et fila dans la pièce contiguë à celle-ci. C'était une assez grande cuisine extrêmement propre par rapport à la salle japonaise qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Délicatement, Shinichi se glissa derrière elle. La jeune femme protesta un peu pour la forme, mais sauver le repas ne nécessitait pas une grande amplitude de mouvements, aussi, elle s'y fit très vite. Soulagée, elle le déposa sur le plan de travail et soupira avant de sentir une main se glisser en dessous de son tee-shirt. Le Shinichi du futur appuya ses lèvres contre son cou, excité de la sentir se tendre soudainement.

"Shinichi..." murmura-t-elle en se débarrassant difficilement de ses gants.

Sa main remonta le long de son ventre, prenant un de ses seins en coupe. La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus agitée. Dans l'attente, elle restait immobile comme pétrifiée. Elle connaissait Shinichi depuis toujours et c'était son côté passionné des enquêtes qui le rendait si charismatique, sans parler de son charme naturel. Peu, cependant, étendait cette passion. Si Shinichi était passionné par les enquêtes, il l'était en réalité par tout ce qu'il aimait. Holmes était un bon exemple, Ran un meilleur.

Elle gémit sous l'effet de la douce torture et la Ran du passé, celle qui était restée aussi pétrifiée que son homologue, sentit une main prendre la sienne et sans qu'elle ne réagisse, elle fut tirée hors de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de la réalité, elle était dehors avec Shinichi, son Shinichi. Un Shinichi extrêmement embarrassé par ailleurs. Les joues rougies, il gardait son regard fixé sur le grand arbre du jardin. C'était un cerisier en fleurs. Cerisier qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? Elle constata qu'il avait le souffle court. Tendrement, elle lui prit la main et son regard croisa le sien. Elle lui sourit d'une façon qu'elle voulait rassurante et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'image devint flou. Seul le regard de Shinichi restait étonnamment limpide. Elle eut l'impression de perdre pied et ne parvint pas à déterminer si c'était à cause de l'intensité de son regard ou de leur retour dans cette obscurité angoissante.

* * *

 **Alors ? Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée de les séparer ? Est-ce que je fais un chapitre où ils sont seuls chacun de leur côté ? J'attends vos avis ^^**


	6. Enfants et interrogations

**Titre : Ce sera nous**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Haibara crée un nouveau médicament. Par inadvertance, Kazuha, Ran, Heiji et Shinichi le prennent et se retrouvent plongés dans le futur.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **EmYasmina : Eh oui, ça aura des conséquences ^^ Ça me rassure. J'ai hésité à les séparer, mais au final, c'est plus simple à gérer comme ça. Merci pour ta review :D bisous !**

* * *

 **Enfants et interrogations**

* * *

"Hattori ? appela Shinichi.

\- Ouais, on est là aussi, l'informa le détective de l'ouest.

Ran retrouva bien vite Kazuha.

"Ça était ? interrogea la première.

\- Euh... oui, enfin je crois. Et de votre côté ? répondit Kazuha en sentant ses joues se colorer.

\- Aussi", déclara Shinichi.

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur le groupe et tout aussi brusquement, ils furent inondés de lumière. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient tous les quatre devant la maison que venaient de quitter Shinichi et Ran. Cependant, celle-ci paraissait en meilleur état. Ils purent voir en entrant que pas mal de travaux avaient été fait. L'endroit était clair, lumineux. C'était une maison traditionnelle.

Tout était calme enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un cri d'enfant se fasse entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux bambins déboulaient devant eux. Absorbés dans leur jeux, ils courraient après un ballon de foot. La petite fille qui était en tête parvint à prendre la balle et s'arrêta net, laissant son adversaire la devancer. Elle revint sur ses pas avec le ballon et un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Regarde maman ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Kana ! rétorqua une femme d'une trentaine d'années. On ne joue pas au ballon dans la maison.

\- C'est du football !" déclara la fillette en portant le ballon dans ses bras comme pour lui montrer de plus près.

Néanmoins, elle ne discuta pas trop devant l'air sévère de la jeune femme et sortit. Le petit garçon la rattrapa à ce moment et lui prit la balle. Il fit quelques dribbles avant de la perdre à nouveau. Kana se moqua de lui ouvertement et la récupéra sans problème.

Ran soupira en les voyant repartis dans leur jeux et une autre jeune femme la rejoignit.

"Tout va bien ? Ran-chan ?"

Cette dernière parut un peu surprise, mais lui sourit.

"Oui, j'ai un peu mal au cœur. C'est normal", s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, posant une main sur son ventre.

Kazuha acquiesça.

"Tu devrais lui dire, avant qu'il ne le devine.

\- Oui, je sais."

Les deux enfants revinrent à l'intérieur et s'arrêtèrent devant elles avec des yeux implorants.

"Eh bien, eh bien ! s'exclama Kazuha en s'abaissant à leur hauteur. C'est déjà l'heure du goûter ?

\- Oui ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

\- Bon, allez-vous laver les mains."

Ils obtempèrent, filant vers la salle de bain et Kazuha se tourna vers Ran.

"Repose toi, je m'occupe des monstres", assura-t-elle en riant.

Son amie opina et Kazuha se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle sortit des glaces ainsi que des verres et mît le tout sur la table.

"Maman ? appela le petit garçon en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Oui, Hiro-chan ?

\- Hey Kazuha ! Ne l'appelle pas Hiro-chan, rétorqua Heiji en entrant, suivi de Shinichi.

\- Heiji ? fit Kazuha, surprise de les avoir arriver si tôt. Quoi ! C'est très mignon Hiro-chan.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon !" affirma le petit garçon au teint basané, aux cheveux bruns décoiffés et aux yeux verts pétillants.

Kazuha se mît à sa hauteur avec concentration. Elle fit semblant de l'observer sous tous les angles et donna son verdict.

"Oh non, tu es définitivement trop mignon !" déclara-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Hiro eut beau protester et se débattre, rien n'y fit. La petite Kana ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour et sauta dans les bras de Shinichi.

"Papa ! On a joué au ballon avec Hiro et j'ai gagné !

\- Non, on a dit qu'on faisait une revanche après le goûter ! rappela Hiro en s'extirpant enfin des bras de sa maman.

\- Je vais quand même gagner !" assura la petite fille avec fierté.

Cela fit rire les trois adultes tandis que les quatre voyageurs temporels restaient abasourdis devant cette multitude d'informations.

"Comment va Ran ? questionna Shinichi.

\- Fatiguée, mais ça va."

Il approuva et sortit la bouteille d'eau pour les enfants. Il croisa le regard goguenard de Heiji et soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffla-t-il.

\- Rien, répondit l'autre en s'asseyant à table.

\- Heiji", interpela Kazuha, menaçante en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami.

"De toute façon, il est déjà au courant."

Ce fut au tour de Shinichi de le fusiller du regard.

"Quoi ?" s'étrangla Kazuha, manquant de lâcher la glace qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Kana la prit délicatement de ses mains et la porta à sa bouche, narguant Hiro qui tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la sienne.

"Je vis avec Ran, c'est dur de ne pas remarquer quelque chose d'aussi flagrant.

\- Pour toi", rectifia Heiji.

Kazuha prit la glace d'Hiro en soupirant, l'ouvrit et la tendit au petit garçon.

"Alors, tu attends qu'elle te le dise, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, et je pense qu'elle le fera ce soir.

\- Et il fait des pronostics, marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire maman ? interrogea alors Kana avec un air innocent.

\- Tu sauras demain Kana", sourit son papa en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les enfants finirent leur glace rapidement ainsi que leur verre d'eau et filèrent le jardin pour leur fameuse revanche.

"Un vrai garçon manqué cette Kana, sourit Kazuha en la voyant se rouler dans l'herbe pour attraper le ballon.

\- Elle veut être joueuse professionnelle de football plus tard, déclara Shinichi, amusé.

\- Trop bien, souffla alors le Shinichi du passé.

\- Trop bien ? reprit la Ran du passé. C'est trop dangereux, Shinichi. Imagine qu'elle se prenne un coup. C'est violent comme sport.

\- Mais non, regarde, elle se débrouille super bien. On lui mettra des protections."

Ran soupira, les mains sur les hanches.

"Je ne sais pas, et puis...

\- Et puis, elle n'est même pas née encore alors ne vous faites pas des plans sur la comète", coupa Heiji.

Kazuha se retenait difficilement de rire à côté de lui. Soudainement, l'obscurité les engloba, mais elle ne dura qu'une seconde. L'instant d'après, ils se tenaient au même endroit, mais pas au même moment.

Un cri retentit et une jeune fille passa en furie devant eux.

"Maman ! Je suis en retard", cria-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine, manquant de glisser sur le parquet.

Ils déduisirent à son uniforme qu'elle était au collège. Ran était la également, en train de donner à manger à un petit garçon assis dans une chaise haute. Le bébé gazouilla en voyant sa grande sœur. Celle-ci prit un petit pain, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

"Ouvre la bouche Sōta, fit-elle avant de ressortir.

\- Kana ! appela Ran. Tu n'as même pas déjeuné."

La jeune fille était déjà sortie cependant. Ran donna sa dernière cuillère à Sōta et le prit dans ses bras.

"On va aller chercher ton grand frère maintenant, murmura-t-elle pour le bébé. Daisuke ?!

\- Oui ?"

Un petit garçon ressemblant étrangement à Shinichi apparût alors.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il pas très réveillé.

\- Dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard à l'école."

Daisuke leva les yeux vers la pendule, passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

"Allez courage, mon amour", sourit Ran en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Elle fila en chantonnant jusqu'à la chambre de Sōta et habilla le bébé. Lorsqu'elle revint, Daisuke déjeunait tranquillement.

"Je mets tes vêtements sur son lit Daisuke.

\- D'accord", répondit-il en finissant son déjeuner.

Il se lava les dents dans la salle de bain, se débarbouilla et s'habilla.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Ran ouvrit la porte d'entrée et aussitôt, un chien de taille moyenne leur sauta dessus.

"Bonjour Conan, fit Daisuke en le caressant affectueusement.

\- Ohayo, Conan-kun, sourit Ran visiblement amusée.

\- Nanun", baragouina alors Sōta en faisant un signe de la main au chien.

Ran lui mît sa laisse, la donna à Daisuke et prit son autre main.

"On a rien oublié ? Ton cartable ?

\- Non, c'est bon maman, sourit le petit garçon. Au fait, c'est quand que Kyoko elle revient ?

\- C'est nous qui allons à Osaka, tu te souviens, le week-end prochain. Kazuha attend un bébé alors elle est fatiguée en ce moment."

Daisuke approuva et aperçut ses amis devant l'école.

"Ohayo !" s'écria-t-il en leur faisant de grands signes.

Il fit un bisou à sa maman, caressa Conan et partit en courant. Il revint deux secondes plus tard et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sōta.

Ran le regarda s'éloigner et se tourna vers Sōta.

"Et maintenant on va s'occuper de ton papa qui a encore oublié son bento, c'est à croire qu'il adore nous avoir dans ses pattes", sourit-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Leur vision devint floue et le noir se fit. Toujours aussi muets, il leur fallut un certain temps avant de se remettre de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu.

"Dites, souffla Kazuha. Vous pensez que c'est vraiment notre futur ou que ce n'est que notre imagination ?

\- Comment savoir, répondit Heiji, perdu également.

\- J'espère juste qu'on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous, murmura Ran qui tenait fermement le bras de Shinichi contre elle.

\- Moi aussi. Après tout, il est possible que comme la drogue que j'ai été forcé d'avaler, ce médicament soit définitif. Auquel cas, nous sommes bloqués ici pour un moment."

Cette révélation jeta un froid sur le groupe. Alors, ils ne seraient que spectateurs de leur vie ?

* * *

 **Voilà ! Petit coup de pression bien sûr. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?**


	7. Hiro et Kana

**Titre : Ce sera nous**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Haibara crée un nouveau médicament. Par inadvertance, Kazuha, Ran, Heiji et Shinichi le prennent et se retrouvent plongés dans le futur.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Enfin la suite. Excusez moi pour l'attente. Je vous embrasse tous !**

 **EmYasmina : Merci pour tes reviews. Tu as l'air à fond, ça me fait plaisir. Pour les prénoms, j'ai choisi au feeling et j'ai quand même eu beaucoup de mal. J'y ai passe un temps fou. Pour le prénom de Conan, je trouve ça trop particulier comme situation pour qu'ils le réutilisent pour le prénom d'un de leur enfant. Et comme le prénom Conan était déjà repris dans une des enquêtes comme étant le prénom de chiens, j'ai fait la même chose. Pour Daisuke, oui ils ressemblent à Shinichi (ou Conan XD), par contre Sōta beaucoup moins, enfin dans mon esprit. Kana ressemble à Ran. Et oui, Kazuha a bien de la chance ^^ Merci encore pour tes encouragements, ils me touchent beaucoup.**

 **Lectrice fan : Oh merci pour ta review ^^ elle m'a fait tellement plaisir. C'est vrai qu'un futur comme ça pour eux, nous en rêvons tous après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Merci beaucoup.**

 **Lectrice (Guest) (chapitre 1) : ah ^^ merci pour ta review ! :D j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas trop fait attendre.**

* * *

 **Hiro et Kana**

* * *

La lumière jaillit soudainement et le noir revint. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il faisait nuit. Les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les shōjis entrouverts, et des légers ronflements étaient audibles. Ils purent distinguer deux personnes endormis sur des futons. L'une remua et s'assit bientôt sur son lit. C'était de toute évidence un homme, mais ils ne parvinrent pas à déterminer son âge. Ils ne savaient pas non plus où ils se trouvaient. Sans un bruit, ils continuèrent d'observer. Le garçon se tourna vers la personne encore endormie et se pencha vers elle.

"Kana ? Kana !" appela-t-il sans trop élever la voix.

La jeune fille gigota un peu et finit par lui tourner le dos.

"Kana !

\- Mais quoi ?! Hiro on est au beau milieu de la nuit. Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et dormir ?"

Sur ces mots, elle entreprit de suivre ses propres conseils et ferma les yeux. C'était sans compter sur l'insistance de son ami.

"S'il te plait Kana. Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner chercher un verre d'eau ?"

Un soupir se fit entendre et Kana se redressa, les cheveux en bataille.

"C'est pas possible d'avoir un père aussi brave voire inconscient et d'être si peureux, ronchonna-t-elle en se levant. Tu viens ?"

Hiro ne se le fit pas répéter. Il se leva d'un bond et la suivit, attrapant sa main au passage. À en juger par leur taille, ils devaient avec une dizaine d'année. Le groupe s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Tous ensemble, ils accompagnèrent Hiro à la cuisine. Le garçon alluma la lumière, dévoilant son teint basané et ses yeux verts. Il prit deux verres, les remplit et tendit le deuxième à Kana.

"Merci", répondit-elle avant de boire.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Hiro fut en une seconde aux côtés de Kana. Bientôt, Ran entra, vêtue d'une chemise trop grande pour elle, pas très réveillée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe les enfants ? interrogea-t-elle en se penchant vers eux, inquiète.

\- On avait soif maman", déclara Kana.

Ran approuva avec un sourire et se servit un verre d'eau à son tour. Puis, elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Kana et ferma la porte en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Ran bailla et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se dirigeait vers sa propre chambre et manqua de pousser un cri en croisant Shinichi dans le sombre couloir.

"Tu m'as fait peur, chuchota-t-elle, une main sur son cœur.

\- C'est toi qui m'a fait peur, souffla Shinichi en se rapprochant d'elle. Je me demandais où tu étais passée.

\- Je suis allée voir Kana et Hiro. Ils avaient soif."

Shinichi bailla à son tour, prit sa main et l'attira contre lui.

"Allons dormir, déclara-t-il.

\- Oh, je connais ce regard et je veux vraiment dormir moi, rétorqua Ran en le suivant tout de même.

\- C'est que je viens de dire", protesta le détective, amusé.

Le couple ferma la porte de la chambre et le noir se fit. Un soupir résonna et Heiji prit la parole, reprenant la conversation arrêtée précédemment.

"Je ne sais pas ce que l'on peut faire.

\- On a aucun moyen de contacter Ai, ajouta Shinichi.

\- Alors, murmura Kazuha. On va vraiment rester là pour toujours ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Heiji. Il faudra savoir ce que préparait Haibara.

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit Shinichi ? interrogea Ran.

\- Non, mais elle était plutôt fière. S'il était finalisé, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de rentrer chez nous. Il dure peut-être un certain temps. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici Hattori ?"

Heiji regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir.

"Ça fait deux heures trente."

En écho à sa réponse, la lumière blanche les enveloppa. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue d'Osaka d'après Heiji et Kazuha. Ils y avaient beaucoup de passants et ils s'interrogèrent un moment sur ce qu'ils devaient voir. Enfin, une jeune femme attira leur attention. Habillée d'un jean et d'un élégant chemisier, elle portait pourtant une casquette ainsi que des lunettes de soleil.

"C'est Kana, non ?" demanda Ran après un moment.

En effet, c'était bien elle. Les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval haute, elle marchait vivement à travers la ville, comme si elle fuyait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Cependant, une personne l'interpella et elle fut contrainte de se retourner.

"Kana-chan !" cria un jeune homme alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

Elle bondit sur lui et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

"Fais moi de bruit, Yuki. Sinon, les journalistes vont nous repérer.

\- T'es pas un peu parano ? Dis plutôt que tu n'aimerais pas croiser quelques connaissances à toi, hein ?"

Elle rougit furieusement et l'ignora, tournant les talons.

"Kana-chan ! Ne boude pas. Je ne dirai rien, tu me connais."

Kana marmonna pour elle-même et se retourna brusquement vers lui alors qu'il continuait de marcher à ses côtés.

"Bon ! Tu peux me laisser maintenant ?!

\- Bien, bien, répondit l'autre. Comme tu voudras. Passe le bonjour à Hattori de ma part."

Elle grommela et fila en courant dès qu'il eut tourné le dos. Le groupe fut obligé de la poursuivre. Épuisé, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un imposant bâtiment où Kana venait d'entrer. Elle parla quelques secondes avec le concierge et fila vers l'escalier. C'était un assez vieux bâtiment. Shinichi et Heiji en tête, ils durent se dépêcher pour la rattraper. Elle monta au dernier étage et s'avança vers la seule porte.

"Hiro ?" appela-t-elle doucement en entrant.

La pièce, bien que rendue lumineuse par ses immenses baies vitrées, assez paradoxal par rapport au bâtiment, était jonchée de tubes de peinture ainsi que de livres empilés. Les murs étaient recouverts de peintures. Tantôt colorés tantôt plus sombres, elles représentaient souvent des paysages du Japon. Kana se dirigea sans trop se formaliser du désordre vers un canapé au centre de la pièce. Dedans, Hiro dormait. Habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise tachée de peinture dont les manches étaient remontée jusqu'aux coudes, on avait l'impression qu'il s'était habillé non pas pour peindre, mais plutôt pour un rendez-vous.

Kana se pencha par dessus le canapé, et repoussa les cheveux mi-longs du garçon avec un sourire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira de bien-être.

"Bonjour, marmonna-t-il en posant une main devant ses yeux éblouis. Il est tard ?

\- Bientôt cinq heures."

Il soupira et se leva d'un bond, manquant de se ramasser en trébuchant sur un livre.

"Merde, merde, fit le jeune homme en rassemblant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Je dois aller chercher Kumiko à l'école.

\- Quoi ? fit Kana.

\- Je suis désolé, Kana. Viens avec moi ? Elle sera heureuse de te voir."

La jeune femme parut grandement hésiter tandis qu'il prenait son sac et enfilait ses chaussures.

"Allez Kana", appela-t-il une fois à la porte.

Elle sortit de ses réflexions et le rejoignit. Alors qu'elle allait passer devant lui, il la retint dans ses bras avec un sourire amusé.

"Tu viens avec moi ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, boudant.

"Kana ?" interpella Hiro en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle commença à rougir et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand ses lèvres furent scellées par un baiser.

"Tu sais ce que... nos parents vont penser de notre relation... Hiro, bafouilla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- On s'en fiche, rétorqua-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Depuis quand avant nous inverser les rôles. C'est moi le peureux normalement.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, souffla Kana en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Tout comme moi. Allons chercher Kumiko et mange à la maison ce soir. Maman et papa savent que tu es ici pour ton match, ils seront heureux."

Elle finit par approuver et le suivit, attrapant sa main au passage. Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.

Le noir revint et Shinichi soupira.

"Qui ils croient tromper avec leur histoire. Nous sommes détectives alors on doit être au courant depuis longtemps, non ?

\- Moui, marmonna Heiji, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- C'est pas un peu bizarre tout ça ? fit Kazuha. On est censé voir notre futur et pas la vie de nos enfants. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais compris.

\- Oui, approuva Ran. Aucun de nous quatre n'apparaissaient dans cette vision. C'est curieux.

\- Effectivement, souffla Shinichi. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

\- Et pourquoi ont-ils peur de nous comme ça ? ajouta Heiji.

\- Aucune idée, on doit être contre leur relation ou alors, c'est ce qu'ils pensent, mais...

\- Les garçons ! interpella Kazuha. On doit sortir d'ici sinon tout ça n'arrivera jamais. Vous vous interrogez 25 ans trop tôt !"

Ils sursautèrent face à ce brusque retour au présent et une voix coupa court à toutes discussions. Sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, ils perdirent connaissance.

* * *

 **Attention, on approche de la fin. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Je n'ai pas pu résister à une petite scène Hiro/Kana. Je les trouve trop mignons. Bisous et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	8. Pendant ce temps, Haibara et Agasa

**Titre : Ce sera nous**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Haibara crée un nouveau médicament. Par inadvertance, Kazuha, Ran, Heiji et Shinichi le prennent et se retrouvent plongés dans le futur.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Désolée du retard, je ne vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture !**

 **Lornorenelia : ah merci ! :D j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait trop plaisir ^^**

 **EmYasmina : Merci pour ta review ^^ je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plait. Merci beaucoup. Je ne pense pas faire de fiction spécialement sur Hiro et Kana, mais si jamais, je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai déjà une lectrice. Merci :D**

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps, Haibara et Agasa...**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, Haibara soupirait et grognait en griffonnant des formules sur son carnet.

"Alors voyons... n'oublions pas de diviser par cinq... Ça doit donner ça... Mais ils sont inconscients... Je savais que ce détective d'Osaka allait nous causer des soucis... Ah oui, la formule ne va pas réagir de la même façon sur un homme que sur une femme... Bon vu cette variable, peut-être pas tout compte fait... Arg ! Je n'y comprends rien !"

Elle s'adossa sur son siège, remerciant Agasa pour le café, et soupira à nouveau. Et s'ils restaient bloqués ? Non, ils n'avaient pas affronté tout ça pour rien ! Si son médicament avait fonctionné et que tout était correct, ils devaient voir un moment précis du futur et revenir tout de suite après. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ça n'avait pas l'air de se passer comme ça. Normalement, la scène devait se dérouler dix ans dans le futur. Bien sûr, ils étaient quatre donc ça changeait la donne, mais...

Haibara grommela. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Les principes de base de ce médicament n'avaient pas été respectés et...

"Dis moi Ai-chan, et si tu tentais de les réveiller comme ça ? Après tout, leur corps sont toujours ici.

\- Ah oui, et comment je fais ? Je les ai déjà secoué, mais ça n'a rien changé.

\- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait essayer les chocs électriques."

Haibara le fusilla du regard et il se ratatina dans son fauteuil.

"Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée, mais on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça. Ils ne vont pas survivre. Leur corps vont avoir besoin d'être alimentés et nous allons devoir nous rendre à l'hôpital...

\- Professeur ! J'y travaille alors dehors !"

Agasa se retrouva sur le seuil du laboratoire et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Soupirant, il se rendit dans son salon pour veiller sur les quatre endormis. Ils les avaient déplacé discrètement de peur que quelqu'un ne les voit dans cet état. Il s'assit sur une chaise en soufflant et finit par se relever pour se faire à manger. C'était toujours comme ça, quand il était stressé ou inquiet, il mangeait.

* * *

Il s'apprêtait à engloutir un sandwich gourmand lorsque Ai entra en trombe. Avec une pipette, elle leur fit boire une solution grise tirant vers le violet. Le professeur posa prestement sans encas et observa.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le dérivé de l'antidote de ce médicament. Viable, j'espère. Depuis l'APTX 4869 je crée les antidotes en même temps que la potion. Mais il a fallu le revoir avec toutes ses nouvelles variantes."

Agasa approuva et attendit les réactions des cobayes involontaires, mais rien ne vint.

"Ça ne va peut-être pas agir maintenant. Le temps nous manque alors je fais ce que je peux."

Dans un accord tacite, Haibara retourna dans son laboratoire et Agasa resta dans le salon avec eux, ou plutôt quatre corps endormis. Il reprit son sandwich en soupirant et mordit dedans.

* * *

Haibara bougonna et enleva son masque. Pour cette solution, les résultats n'étaient pas probants, donc trop risqués. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle leur avait donné le premier antidote. Elle retourna au salon et constata qu'ils n'étaient plus quatre à dormir, mais cinq.

"Professeur ?" appela-t-elle en le secouant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la situation.

"Il y a eu des réactions ? questionna la petite fille.

\- Non, aucune. Ils n'ont pas bougé."

Elle prit leur pouls, les ausculta rapidement, mais il n'y avait effectivement aucun changement notable. Ça commençait à devenir vraiment inquiétant.

"Le dernier antidote n'est pas viable. On ne peut compter que sur celui-ci, professeur, informa-t-elle.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous tenter une autre approche", déclara alors Agasa.

Le professeur fila dans son bureau. Il revint avec un nœud papillon rouge dans sa main, le régla sur volume maximum et Haibara se précipita dehors. Elle put entendre la voix d'Agasa résonner dans tout le quartier au moins. Il recommença à nouveau et après quelques secondes, elle rentra, sceptique quant au résultat.

Cependant, Agasa semblait très excité.

"Il a bougé, il a bougé !" s'écria-t-il en désignant Shinichi.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le détective ouvrit les yeux en marmonnant. Il passa une main sur son visage et bailla.

"Ouah, j'ai bien dormi, fit-il avant de se lever.

\- Doucement !" s'exclama Haibara en le faisant se rasseoir.

Elle passa une petite lampe devant ses yeux, prit son pouls et claqua des doigts au niveau de ses oreilles.

"Tout semble aller. Professeur, vous êtes un génie !"

Il prit un air confiant en bombant le torse.

"Je le savais ça, ma chère Ai-chan."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa le regard de Shinichi. Bien que peu réveillé, quelque chose la fit douter.

"Shinichi-kun ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, je te retourne la question. C'est quoi tout ça et... Ran !"

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita aux côtés de la jeune femme, prenant son pouls. Ai soupira profondément, mains sur les hanches.

"Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

\- Quand je t'ai rendu ton livre", fit-il sans se préoccuper plus que ça de la scientifique, inquiet pour Ran.

Ai tiqua. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ? Ran entrouvrit les yeux et rougit en voyant le visage de Shinichi si près. Elle se recula et se mît debout brusquement.

"Nous sommes revenus !" s'exclama la jeune femme.

Kazuha et Heiji commençaient également à se réveiller.

"Revenus de quoi ?" interrogea Shinichi, qui restait intrigué par la réaction de Ai.

Ran se tourna vers Ai et Kazuha se précipita sur son amie.

"On est de retour ! s'écria-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. J'avais tellement peur."

Ran opina et jeta un regard à Shinichi.

"Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Mais de quoi dois-je me souvenir ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Ai avec curiosité.

\- C'était réel, Ran-chan ? demanda Kazuha.

\- Pour moi oui, très même.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? interrogea Heiji en passant une main devant ses yeux.

\- Vous avez pris le médicament que je viens de mettre au point et vous êtes restés plusieurs heures inconscients, mais visiblement, seules les filles s'en souviennent.

\- Comment ça ? firent les deux détectives en se tournant vers Ran et Kazuha.

\- Normalement, le but du médicament était de voir une scène du futur de la personne l'ayant pris. Seulement vous étiez quatre donc les choses ont dû être différentes."

Elle interrogea les filles du regard. Ces-dernières rougissaient à vue d'œil.

"On a vu... plusieurs scènes de... nos futurs", bégaya Kazuha.

Ran approuva et prit le verre d'eau que lui donna Agasa en le remerciant.

"Et alors ? fit Heiji, énervé de ne se souvenir de rien.

\- Rien, rétorqua Kazuha, mains sur les hanches.

\- Vous voyez le futur d'une personne et puis celui d'une autre. Donc vous avez eu quatre scènes ? s'enquit Haibara en sortant un carnet.

\- Non, plus et... euh... C'était vraiment nos futurs ou des futurs hypothétiques ? questionna Ran en se rasseyant.

\- Ce sont vos futurs. C'est l'objectif, voir ce qu'il va se passer, fit Haibara, catégorique.

\- Nous avons eu neuf visions, compta Kazuha. En tout, précisa-t-elle. Mais nous avons été séparés à un moment alors...

\- Comment ça ? Si je comprends bien, toutes les scènes étaient vues tous ensemble excepté...

\- Deux, Shinichi et moi avons eu une scène de notre côté et Kazuha-chan et Heiji-kun une autre. Donc il n'y a seulement une scène que je n'ai pas vu.

\- Ah je vois, sourit malicieusement Haibara.

\- C'était quoi comme type de scènes en général ?" interrogea Agasa en donnant une verre d'eau aux autres.

Les filles s'entreregardèrent.

"De la vie courante, répondit Kazuha en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon les détectives feront leur conclusion si vous ne voulez pas en dire plus", décréta Ai, amusée.

Les filles rougirent un peu plus.

"C'est vrai, assura Ran. Il y en a même une au commissariat.

\- Ah oui, il y a une où nous n'apparaissons pas aussi. La dernière, se souvint Kazuha.

\- Sinon, elles n'étaient pas chronologiques, non ? Enfin un minimum, mais certaines visions auraient pu être inversées."

Kazuha approuva.

"Qui était dans la dernière scène ? Le reste je peux l'expliquer par les dérivations de formules, mais ça."

Ran détourna les yeux, gênée. Elle tentait de ne pas croiser son regard à lui.

"Ce sont nos enfants, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Shinichi, les joues rosies.

Ran releva la tête brusquement.

"Tu te souviens ?

\- Non, je suis détective, rétorqua l'autre. C'est juste la suite logique. Étant donnée que les scènes sont à peu près chronologique d'après ce que j'ai compris, d'autres plus intimes. Ça donne le ton."

Il avait dit ça d'une voix indifférente, mais son regard fuyant et la couleur de ses joues ne trompaient personne.

Ran approuva.

"Oui, c'était ça."

Kazuha rougit et réalisa quelque chose tout à coup.

"Mais alors, je vais vraiment devenir maîtresse d'école !

\- Bien sûr, Aho !" rétorqua Heiji avec un air agacé.

Cela fit rire les deux filles.

"Tu nous as dit exactement la même chose après cette scène, justifia Ran.

\- Je peux vous faire des prélèvements ? demanda Ai. Pour être sûre que le médicament soit bien parti de vos organismes."

Les filles approuvèrent aussitôt et filèrent dans le laboratoire.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont vu exactement, mais ça a l'air prometteur", se moqua Ai.

Les garçons rougirent et ignorèrent la remarque de la scientifique. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Ran et Kazuha,

"Ça aura au moins servi à quelque chose, rit Agasa.

\- Je ne serais pas si confiant à votre place", répliqua Ai.

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant là le professeur. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et un sourire satisfait s'étira sur son visage. Il était sûr de lui.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Sinon, je poste également le chapitre 6 de Mariage arrangé. Bisous à vous !**


	9. Kazuki Hattori (épilogue)

**Titre : Ce sera nous**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Haibara crée un nouveau médicament. Par inadvertance, Kazuha, Ran, Heiji et Shinichi le prennent et se retrouvent plongés dans le futur.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Voici l'épilogue ! Bonne lecture !**

 **EmYasmina : Merci pour ta review (et de me suivre depuis le début ;) ) ça fait toujours plaisir. Et oui, c'est que Haibara doit se dire pour se consoler, la pauvre. En fait, d'après moi, le médicament arrivait juste à sa limite de temps, le cri a juste été le déclencheur. Merci encore !**

 **Lornorenelia : Merci ^^ eh oui, les pauvres. C'est tout de même horrible quand j'y repense. Merci beaucoup :D**

* * *

 **Épilogue : Kazuki Hattori**

* * *

Confortablement allongé dans son lit, Kazuki* Hattori dormait. Ses cheveux bruns foncés en bataille retombaient sur son visage. Un souffle d'air entra dans la pièce et il frémit avant de se retourner. Sur le dos, il ouvrit les yeux et bien éveillé soudainement se mît en position assise. Il prit son portable et constata qu'il avait trois nouveaux messages. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Il attrapa un élastique, s'attacha les cheveux et sortit. Sur le chemin menant à la cuisine où il trouverait son père sans aucun doute, il les écouta.

"Ah Kazuki-kun, bien dormi ?" questionna Hiro en plaçant un peu de riz dans un bol.

Il ne lui répondit pas, concentré et Hiro Hattori, habitué à ce comportement, ne releva pas. Lorsque Kazuki agissait ainsi il avait toujours une bonne raison.

"Oui, pas assez, mais bien, répondit-il finalement. J'ai eu un message de maman, un de Daisuke-ojisan et un autre de Shinichi-ojiisan**.

\- Hmm, que disent-ils ?

\- Maman me demande de la rappeler. Ça concerne sans aucun doute son dernier match. Daisuke-ojisan aimerait me voir. Il va me parler d'une branche dérivé de son travail, branche où je suis susceptible de le renseigner ou encore de connaître des contacts. Shinichi-ojiisan..."

Il marqua une pause et une lueur d'excitation gagna ses yeux. Hiro sourit en le voyant réagir ainsi.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, avoua le jeune homme en prenant son bol de riz, mais je vais bien le... Non, c'est bon !"

Il bondit sur ses pieds laissant là son petit déjeuner et déserta la cuisine. Cette réaction bien que soudaine ne surprit par son père. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils avec un regard réprobateur sur le bol de riz.

Déjà loin, Kazuki courrait à travers les rues de Tokyo. Il parvint sans mal à gagner la maison calme de ses grands parents. Plus excité qu'essoufflé, il entra brusquement, se déchaussa et signala sa présence.

"Ojiiisan ! Obasan !

\- Hey, Kazuki-chan ?" s'étonna Ran.

Vêtue d'un yukata d'intérieur, elle semblait surprise de le voir. Ses longs cheveux étaient noués en un chignon et son visage dévoilait sans peine sa surprise. Il rougit et s'inclina.

"Désolé de venir à l'improviste alors que ça fait si longtemps. Je suis venu voir ojiisan.

\- Shinichi, j'aurais du m'en douter", sourit la vieille femme, amusée.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et il obtempéra.

Il avait toujours beaucoup admiré sa grand-mère. Déjà pour sa capacité à supporter son grand-père, ça tenait presque du miracle. Shinichi n'était pas dur à vivre, non, mais quand une enquête arrivait, il était capable de disparaître et de ne prévenir personne. Le détective n'avait pas changé en vieillissant. Néanmoins, il était aimant ainsi qu'extrêmement protecteur.

S'immiscer dans la vie de ses grands-parents étaient assez particuliers. La même chose d'ailleurs se produisait chez Kazuha-obasan et Heiji-ojiisan. Pourtant, c'était encore différent. Plus gênant peut-être puisque ça incluait des disputes. Parfois, Kazuki se demandait comment ses parents avaient pu grandir dans de telles familles. Lui se trouvait au milieu de tout ça, petit-fils des deux meilleurs détectives du pays, eux-même fils d'excellents détectives. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait de qui tenir et ça se ressentait. La passion des mystères coulait dans ses veines. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ils avaient suivi ses grands-pères sur les enquêtes. Kana et Hiro n'avaient évidemment pas apprécié, mais devant sa mine épanouie, ils n'avaient pas pu l'empêcher de continuer. Il fallait dire également que ses parents avaient été traînés sur les scènes de crimes bien avant lui. Dans sa famille proche, chaque membre, excepté ses grands-mères était capable de résoudre une affaire. C'était presque un don.

Dans sa lancée, il avait résolu son premier meurtre au collège et chaque jour au lycée avait été ponctué par un passage matin ou soir au commissariat. Généralement, Sato ou Takagi l'appelaient, mais il aimait se tenir au courant de tout ce qui arrivait.

À la fin du lycée, il avait ouvert une agence de détective chez ses parents et économisait pour pouvoir s'acheter une maison ou un appartement. Il y a peu de temps encore, le lieu pour une telle agence l'importait peu, mais depuis quelques mois, il se remettait en question quant à son avenir. Bien sûr, sa vie professionnelle était toute tracée, mais concernant sa vie privée, c'était encore autre chose. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait se marier un jour et donc il faudrait revendre le bien qu'il avait acheté pour un plus grand, c'est pourquoi, il n'était plus pressé d'ouvrir sa propre agence. Pour l'instant, il était très bien chez ses parents et le jour où il aurait le courage de se dévoiler, il mettrait ses projets en route.

S'il se montrait très téméraire dans son comportement ou ses enquêtes, il parlait peu et n'avait pas pour habitude de dévoiler ses sentiments. Le plus souvent, il adoptait une attitude neutre. Pourtant, il ne passait jamais inaperçu. L'aura mystérieuse qu'il dégageait en attirait plus d'un que son comportement nonchalant se chargeait de rembarrer. C'était ainsi que ça fonctionnait et à part sa famille, peu avait le privilège d'être proche de lui. Les inspecteurs de police, de rares amis et Miki. En fait, depuis un moment, c'était elle la cause de tous ses problèmes.

Pourtant, avec ses grands-parents, il aurait du se douter, se méfier des amies d'enfance. Il avait beaucoup hérité d'eux, trop peut-être. Le pire étant qu'il avait eu un mal fou à comprendre ses sentiments pour son amie d'enfance. Il était doué pour la psychologie humaine habituellement, mais comprendre Miki était au dessus de ses capacités. Elle était un mystère à part entière alors même qu'il la connaissait depuis tout petit. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Il fallait toujours qu'elle le suive et d'ailleurs, heureusement car contrairement à lui, Miki était extrêmement souriante et avenante. Elle aimait discuter avec tout le monde, gardait contact et, c'était le mieux, elle avait une mémoire incroyable. Elle était capable de résoudre une enquête simple et faisait, il devait bien l'avouer, une parfaite assistante. De plus, elle réfléchissait toujours avec empathie et par ses réflexions, le ramener vers un côté plus humain que la logique brute lui enlevait parfois. Il avait besoin d'elle, mais doutait de sa capacité à la rendre heureuse. Que pouvait-elle lui trouver ? Lui qui était taciturne, nonchalant excepté en cas d'enquêtes et par moment irrespectueux. Il était loin d'être parfait et en avait conscience. La seule chose sur laquelle il se permettait d'être confiant, c'était les enquêtes.

Il en avait d'ailleurs bouclé une avec brio la veille au soir. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était couché si tard et qu'il avait dormi si longtemps. Par ailleurs, quelque chose le tracassait depuis son réveil. Tout d'abord, le message de Shinichi qui avait pour but implicite de le faire venir ici. Pourtant, sa grand-mère avait semblé surprise. Or ses grands-parents ne se cachaient rien, il y avait donc anguille sous roche. Autre chose, elle ne l'avait pas invité dans la cuisine à prendre un thé. Non, elle l'emmenait directement à Shinichi. En temps normalement, elle serait aller le chercher ou l'aurait appelé plus simplement. Il repassa dans sa tête les deux autres messages reçus et interpréta les subtilités de la langue. Autre petite chose, il fêtait son anniversaire le week-end suivant.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à l'arrière du jardin, il avait deviné tout ce qui se passait ici et ne fut pas surpris de voir toute sa famille réunie. Ils l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires et Kazuki remarqua de suite Miki. Partie à l'étranger pour quelques mois, il fut réellement étonné de la voir chez ses grands-parents.

La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et le serra contre elle.

"Tu m'as manqué, Kazuki ! La prochaine fois tu viens avec moi.

\- Non, hors de question. Je suis très bien au Japon, rétorqua ce-dernier d'un naturel flegmatique.

\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion, c'est un impératif", déclara Miki.

Elle se dépêcha de détourner la conversation. Pas dupe, il la laissa faire néanmoins, mais ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner lorsqu'elle demanda à faire une photo tous ensemble. Il se retrouva au milieu de toute sa famille. Miki mît le retardateur sur l'appareil et se précipita à côté de lui. Elle lui attrapa le bras.

"Allez Kazuki, un grand sourire."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais croisant son regard étincelant, lui sourit. Un voyage à l'étranger avec Miki, ça pouvait être pas mal finalement.

* * *

 *** Kazuki signifie espoir de paix/harmonie ; premier d'une nouvelle génération.**

 **** Ojiisan signifie grand père.**

 **Et voilà ! Enfin l'épilogue. J'avoue qu'il est assez éloigné de la fiction. Je voulais montrer l'aboutissement, on va dire, des scènes avec leurs enfants et le lien qui unit les Hattori aux Kudo. Oui, je suis en plein rêve.**

 **Il est possible que je mette quelques scènes bonus, comme des OS. Des scènes qui se sont déroulés lorsqu'ils étaient sous l'effet du médicament, enfin c'est si vous voulez.**

 **Bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir suivi !**


	10. Chapitre bonus

**Titre : Ce sera nous**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Haibara crée un nouveau médicament. Par inadvertance, Kazuha, Ran, Heiji et Shinichi le prennent et se retrouvent plongés dans le futur.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Un petit extra !**

 **Lornorenelia : eh oui ^^ j'espère que ça t'a plu. Merci beaucoup à toi pour tes reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapitre bonus !**

* * *

Alors que nos quatre amis attendaient une fois de plus dans le noir, la lumière qui lui succéda fut tellement faible qu'ils prirent plusieurs minutes avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient au cœur d'une nouvelle vision. Ce fut un léger déclic qui les informa. La seconde suivante, un flot de lumière les éblouit. Un Heiji fatigué se présenta devant eux. Il portait une barbe de plusieurs jours, des vêtements froissés et sales, mais surtout ses traits étaient tirés comme jamais. Visiblement, il n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment.

"Je le savais, grogna Kazuha. Déjà tu oublies de te nourrir et maintenant tu ne dors plus ! Non, mais vraiment !" s'énerva la jeune fille mains sur les hanches.

Pris au dépourvu, Heiji n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Déjà, le Heiji du futur enlevait nonchalamment ses chaussures et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Kazuha resta muette abandonnant la dispute qui se profilait encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il retira sa veste, ébouriffa ses cheveux humides à cause de la pluie et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il but un verre d'eau et visita pièces après pièces. Ils le suivirent sans trop comprendre le pourquoi de ses actions. S'il cherchait Kazuha, il pouvait toujours l'appeler, non ?

Il passa dans la chambre, la salle de bain et opta, apparemment sûr de lui, pour une salle assez éloignée des pièces de vie. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte. Ils en profitèrent pour regarder par l'entrebâillement de la porte avec lui.

Dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, Kazuha était assise sur une chaise à bascule, endormie. Un coussin allongé lui couvrait les cuisses. Heiji s'avança silencieusement. Il se pencha sur elle et en se relevant, ils aperçurent un minuscule bébé lové dans ses bras.

Avec un douceur insoupçonnée, Heiji l'installa dans son lit, mît en route le baby phone et revint vers Kazuha. De la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec son fils, il prit Kazuha dans ses bras, un peu difficilement certes. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de la ramener dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea toujours endormie dans son lit et resta immobile un instant. Ils comprirent assez vite qu'il hésitait à la rejoindre, épuisé comme il l'était.

Finalement, il fit un pas en arrière. Il prit son pyjama et s'apprêtait à sortir quand un bruit qu'il reconnut l'arrêta. Elle se réveillait. Il se retourna vers elle à temps pour la réceptionner. Elle venait littéralement de se jeter dans ses bras.

"Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-elle en levant vers lui des yeux embués de larmes. Tu n'es pas blessée ? Ton enquête est finie ? ..."

Elle sembla se reprendre et inspira.

"Tu as manqué à Hiro", se justifia-t-elle l'air de rien.

Elle détourna le regard et ne pût voir son sourire.

"Je n'en doute pas, souffla-t-il. Et ai-je manqué à ma charmante épouse ?"

Elle releva un regard surpris vers lui et rit.

"Non, absolument pas. Je n'ai personne avec qui me disputer quand tu n'es pas là, c'est tellement reposant. Des fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux enfants à élever", ironisa la jeune femme en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

Il sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de sortir.

"Hey Heiji !" s'exclama-t-elle, faisait tout de même attention à ne pas trop monter la voix.

Il se retourna une seconde fois et manqua de tomber, rattrapant tant bien que mal Kazuha. Elle avait passer les bras autour de son cou et avec un immense sourire, l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

"Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, aho", murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Elle se fit plus passionnée et il ne tarda pas à lui faire écho.

"Je... je vais à la douche."

Elle approuva sans pour autant le libérer, capturant sa bouche une fois de plus.

"Kazuha", soupira-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais tombant dans son regard plein de désir, se perdit à nouveau.

"Tu viens avec moi ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle s'immobilisa et un sourire mutin apparut sur son visage.

"C'est une invitation, monsieur Hattori ?"

Il la reposa au sol et passant une main sous ses genoux, la porta dans ses bras.

"En fait, non, pas du tout. Je vais me doucher, et tu viens avec moi, décréta-t-il avec une expression qui en disait long sur ce qu'il comptait réellement faire dans la salle de bain.

\- Enlevée dans ma propre maison, pouffa Kazuha. On aura tout vu."

Il la fit taire d'un baiser et le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain fut plus long que prévu. Heureusement pour eux, la vision s'arrêta là et ils purent respirer. Les visages cramoisis, ils remercièrent une fois de plus l'obscurité ambiante pour son pouvoir dissimulateur et maudirent Haibara pour ses idées embarrassantes.

* * *

 **J'en ai plein d'autres en tête. Si ça vous dit toujours, je les posterai petit à petit ^^**

 **Bisous à tous !**


End file.
